The selection of a public land mobile network (PLMN) and may involve user equipment (UE) selecting a network operator for receiving services, such as data services and/or voice services. The UE may scan a predetermined set of frequencies over the UE's band of operation, such as all of the frequencies over the band of operation. Upon completion scanning the predetermined set of frequencies, the UE may identify a location code corresponding to the PLMN and utilize the location code to initiate communication with the PLMN. In various circumstances, PLMN searching may proceed automatically, with PLMNs searched and a highest one of the PLMNs identified selected for communication. Additionally or alternatively, a list of the PLMNs as identified may be presented to a user and the user may select one of the PLMNs for obtaining service.